


Fanart: Kingmaker

by defragmentise (croixsouillees), spirithorse



Series: Kingmaker [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croixsouillees/pseuds/defragmentise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: Collection of chapter art made for the Kingmaker series, as written by spirithorse.





	1. Prologue: All Things Rare and Precious

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out all of my Kingmaker and other art on [my art Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/defragmentise), which has more frequent and includes random drafts, or my [my art Tumblr,](http://www.defragmentise.tumblr.com) which contains less.
> 
>  **If reading comics, please observe Right to Left format.**
> 
> There was never any doubt that Ali was ever going to finish our beloved monster - Kingmaker isn't even done yet but at the rate we're going, it'll just be a question of how fast I'll have to go to keep up with the chapters.
> 
> Ali - thank you for writing this monster, for the constant hand-holding and for the bribes that helped me get out of bed on some days. 
> 
> For everyone else who's followed the progression of Kingmaker art on my twitter (@defragmentise), thank you for your support.
> 
> **There will be spoilers in each chapter. I'll do my best to sort the art so it won't be too heavy, but try not to skip too far ahead!**

_It was Edna’s, he remembered finding it and making it for her before he had gone on one of his expeditions. She never took the thing off, not even to change out the stone like he had suggested a few times. But the ribbon that had secured it was broken and fraying, like it had been pulled off of her neck._


	2. All Glory Ends in Night Cover




	3. Chapters 1-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for Ch2-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1 and 3 still pending!  
> Please read comics from right to left.

**Chapter 1 (extra):**

****

****  


**Chapter 2:**

> _He reached for his sword, drawing it from its scabbard. Sorey felt his hand shake, sure that he wouldn’t be able to hold the sword steady. He swallowed and got a better grip on the hilt. Sorey stared at his blade, trying to center himself with the familiar sight. He had trained in swordplay, but he had never killed anything other than the animals he had needed for food._
> 
> _Then again, if he didn’t, too many other people would die._
> 
> _Sorey tightened his grip around the crown, feeling the filigree bite into his palm. “You had no right to do that to them. The emperor protects his people.”_
> 
> _Lyte’s face was blank for a moment, his cousin not understanding what he was saying. Sorey didn’t give him the time, rushing on before he could talk himself out of his next course of action. “I don’t accept your surrender.”_

 

**Chapter 4:**

> _It didn’t take him long to spot where the seraph was standing in the middle of the street back where the people had first noticed him. Sorey was surprised that he had managed to go so long without noticing that Mikleo had fallen behind. He frowned and watched the seraph, watching as Mikleo swayed slightly with the passage at the other people. It was almost like the other people couldn’t see him, something that Sorey had always associated with the old tales about the seraphim. But, on another glance, he could see that the people were passing close to him, Mikleo flinching away every time. The people didn’t seem to notice, most of them reaching out just to touch the edge of his cloak in reverence and awe. The people walked away with their hands held close to them like they had been granted a great blessing._
> 
> _Mikleo didn’t look like he agreed. With every light touch he folded further in on himself, staring at the ground. It looked like he wanted to sink into the ground or turn around and head back to the castle._


	4. Chapter 5

> _The seraph fell apart, dissolving into yellow light before that shattered into pieces of dirt and rock. Sorey heard Mikleo shout, but his attention was on the crate as it broke. He couldn’t see how the weapons were holding up, but the only warning he got was a sharp ping. Sorey reached up to tug his cloak from his shoulder, the pressure on him seeming to let up a little bit, but he was still moving slowly. He flung his thick cloak in front of their faces as the weapons in the crate gave into the extreme pressure and broke. He braced himself for the shower of metal shards, but it never came._
> 
> _Cautiously, he lowered the cloak slightly so he could look at the storeroom. His mouth dropped open as he saw the pieces of wood and metal that were scattered in a controlled area. Above them multicolored balls of light hovered, some of them managing to hold their form while other dissolved away instantly._


	5. Chapters 6-7

**Chapter 6** and bonus scent-vision (maybe)

> _He paused at the corridor down to Mikleo’s room, wrinkling his nose at the scent of an omega in heat. It wasn’t particularly alluring, at least not to him. Sergei reached up to rub at his nose, trying to clear the scent from it. It didn’t help, but he had at least tried. He pressed his sleeve to his nose to block most of the smell, focusing on the corridor itself. Some part of him hoped that the pattern that had been established in the past few days would be broken, but that might have been hoping for too much._
> 
> _Sorey was an alpha; a young alpha in the presence of an omega in heat. An omega that he had an arrangement with. Sergei wasn’t completely sure of the full nature of the arrangement, but he was sure that it was nothing like Sorey had been to the omegas of the Platinum Knights. Nothing with the Platinum Knights had been sexual, it had all been for comfort._
> 
> _Sergei lowered his arm, watching as Sorey shifted where he sat on the floor. He shuffled to the next paper that was on his lap, rolling his shoulder forward to catch the sword that was resting against it. He reached up to readjust the sword, not bothering to look away from the papers. The only sign that he was aware of the omega in heat in the room across from him was the way that Sorey twitched at something that sounded suspiciously like a moan._
> 
> _Sergei watched as Sorey resettled himself, seeing the effort that it took Sorey to focus. Sorey shuffled is papers around for a moment, shaking his head. Sergei doubted that Sorey could really focus, the scent was too thick._

****

**Chapter 7** with bonus

****

* Old art, not quite accurate to the chapter

> _Mikleo swallowed, trying to come up with something to say when Sorey was standing so close to him, but his mind was a blank. He was surrounded by the scent of old books and dust that had taunted him during his heat. All he could do was watch as Sorey swayed forward, some part of him sure that the human would kiss him._
> 
> _Instead, Sorey reached up to part his bangs away from his forehead, brushing his fingers over the circlet. Mikleo lifted his hand, helping Sorey push his hair back. He kept combing his bangs away from the circlet even as Sorey’s hands slipped away. He got the strands of hair comfortably tucked away before he even dared to look at Sorey again, freezing when he saw the smile on Sorey’s face._

****

****


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Sorey threw an arm up to cover his eyes, opening one when he heard Mikleo scream. He didn’t dare lower his arm against the bright glow, but he still stumbled forward, seeking out Mikleo even as he felt someone grab onto the back of his shirt. Sorey tried to pull against whoever was holding him back. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, ..._


	7. Chapter 9

> _He turned back to look at Mikleo, the seraph’s name catching in his throat. Sorey wasn’t sure if he managed to get out any part of Mikleo’s name, but the seraph seemed to understand._
> 
> _Mikleo threw one more glance at the soldiers before dropping down to kneel next to Sorey. He carefully guided Sorey’s hands away from the girl and to the bow, Sorey jerking as Mikleo curled them around the wood. Sorey looked up at Mikleo, surprised to see the same strange expression on the seraph’s face. Mikleo squeezed his hands around Sorey before nodding. “I understand.”_
> 
> _“Mikleo?”_
> 
> _Mikleo squeezed his hand, the move making Sorey hold onto the bow more tightly. “I’ll help.”_


End file.
